Más allá de las apariencias
by Yimy Kes
Summary: Viñetas sobre los personales.Cap 1: Leah. Porque a nadie se le ha ocurrido pensar que tras ese corazón envenenado se esconda alguien que simplemente está dolida.


Le oyes, mientras lo que te dice te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro. Ni siquiera te dignas a prestarle un mínimo de atención. ¿El motivo? Muy fácil, no te da la gana. Sigues escuchando su incesante parloteo mientras aparcas el coche delante de la casa. ¿Es que no se va a callar nunca? Por un momento te ha parecido oírle decir que le ha declarado amor eterno a Edward Cullen y que se van a fugar junto antes de la boda. Sacudes la cabeza. Eso te pasa por no prestar atención, lo poco que oyes son disparates inconexos. Estás a punto de bajar del coche cuando él te grita en la oreja.

-¡Leah!

-¿Qué?-replicas. Harta. Frustrada. ¿Es que es tan estúpido que no entiende cuando NO estás de humor?

-¿Me estabas escuchando?

-Por supuesto que no-le espetas, mientras te bajas del coche. Harta. Frustrada. Molesta.

-Menos mal, porque cuando te encogiste de hombros cuando, en un vano intento por atraer tu atención, te dije que me iba a fugar con Edward, empecé a asustarme de verdad.

-Seth, hermanito, ¿te importaría callarte de una vez?-le amenazas, con una voz que expresa de todo menos cariño. Harta. Frustrada. Molesta. Dolida. Conteniéndote para no soltarle el comentario hiriente que hará que la única persona que todavía te soporta te apunte en su lista negra. Aunque en el fondo, ¿Qué importa? Tú, desde luego, a nadie. Todos te odian. Te lo has ganado a pulso, por supuesto, pero de todas formas te da igual. Desde que la única persona por la que habrías entregado todo te abandonó. Te dio la espalda con un simple: lo siento, no lo hago porque quiera. ¿Y quién sino va a querer? ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que no es porque quiera cuando rebosa amor por ella? Ella, a la que querías más que una hermana y que no tuvo ningún reparo en irse con el amor de tu vida, aún sabiendo que tú nunca le habrías hecho algo así, por muy enamorada que estuvieras. Y por su culpa estás así. Harta. Frustrada. Molesta. Dolida. Sola.

Sí, sola. Porque todos te odian. Porque sientes en carne propia el desprecio que demuestran todos y cada uno de los miembros de la manada hacia tu persona, sin molestarse en ocultar que para ellos, sobras. Porque todos te tratan como si fueras la mala de la película. ¿Es que acaso es culpa tuya que te haya dejado el amor de tu vida? No, ¿verdad? ¿Pero acaso alguien lo entendía? ¿Acaso alguien se molestaba siquiera en intentar entenderte? ¿Y qué si te auto compadecías? ¿Y qué si te aprovechabas de la tristeza de los demás? Todos esos demás estaban celebrándoles el romance a Emily y a Sam, como si el hecho de que estuviesen juntos fuese motivo de alegría. Bien, pues, ¡sorpresa!, para ti no lo era. Y ya te podían decir lo que quisieran. Tú seguirías auto compadeciéndote y regodeándote en la desgracia ajena. Era eso, o ir llorando por los rincones mientras te plantabas ante Sam y Emily con la sonrisita hipócrita de felicidad. Y, sintiéndolo mucho, tu orgullo no te lo permitía.

Y también estabas harta de la compasión de Sam. Te dan ganas de decirle que se la meta por donde le quepa. ¿De cuándo acá lo que quieres tú de él es su compasión? Querías su amor, y si no se te lo dio, bien por él, pero a ver si aprendía a tragarse sus buenas intenciones que lo único que hacen es ponerte furiosa.

Pero no era solo la manada. No, ya quisieras. Tu propia madre te daba la espalda. Estaba todo el día quejándose por lo mucho que comíais tú y tu hermano, porque el dinero no les sobraba precisamente, y porque estaba harta de tener que comprar ropa y más ropa. Como si eso de la licantropía lo hubieseis elegido vosotros, lo que faltaba. Y encima también estaba triste por la muerte de su marido, lamentandose día sí y día también, y apoyándose en Billy como si fuese un pilar. Pero, da la curiosa casualidad, que si tu madre había perdido un marido, Seth y tú habían perdido un padre, y vosotros no le dabais pena a nadie, ni nadie os hacía de pilar, mira tú por donde.

Y la única persona que se supone que debería entenderte, es también una de las que más te desprecia. Porque Jacob Black también ha perdido al amor de su vida. Aunque, ¿se puede perder algo que nunca has tenido? Para él, sí, que ingenuo. Y desde entonces se pasaba los días llorando por los rincones, huy, que penita. Pero, para colmo de males, no le guardaba ningún rencor a la tal Swan esa. ¿Alguna vez le había reclamado algo? ¿Alguna vez la había despreciado lo más mínimo por irse con eso y por desear convertirse en… eso? No, él sigue bebiendo los vientos por ella, jurándole amor eterno. Puaj, por favor, que hay gente que acaba de comer. Que te ha abandonado por esa cosa. Que pareces patético, Y, encima, cuando tú intentas muy gentilmente aclararle un poco las cosas, él te echa en cara todo lo que has hecho para poco después abandonarlo todo, dejar a todo el mundo muerto de preocupación y transformarse en un perro sólo para olvidar a una jodida niñata. Dale la mano a un perro y te morderá, no, si bien lo dice el dicho.

Y, ¡oh, que raro! La lista se ha acabado. No hay nadie que te haga caso. Para todos eres, o bien la victima de un culebrón que pese a todo acabó bien (todo el mundo piensa siempre en los protas. A los secundarios, que les den) o en la mala pécora que le amarga la vida a todo el mundo.

¿Pero hay alguien que te entienda? No. ¿Alguien que te compadezca? Sí, y eso a ti te repatea. Porque nadie puede entender como te sientes. Nadie puede pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, te sientas, no sé, sola, o tal vez dolida… Sí, exactamente, muy dolida. Dolida porque nadie es capaz de ver más allá de las apariencias. Porque a pesar de la capacidad de leer el pensamiento de la manda nadie sabe interpretar que las palabras afiladas, los comentarios envenenados y las burlas despreciables son causa se que tu corazón está herido. De que te duele. Te duele que tu casi hermana te haya traicionado. Que tu amor te haya abandonado. Que tu padre haya muerto. Que tu madre esté muy ocupada trabajando para poner un plato en la mesa como para pensar en otras cosas.

Pero no, nadie se fija en estas cosas. Nadie te conoce lo suficiente como para entender que esa es tu forma de expresar tu dolor, repartiendo el veneno de tu corazón, porque contigo no van ni las lágrimas ni los ruegos. Nadie te conoce. Salvo tal vez Emily y Sam. Y ellos son los menos indicados para ayudar.

Porque, en el fondo, lo único que necesitas es un abrazo. Pero no uno dado con lástima, sino uno dado por alguien que realmente te entienda y te acepte. Por eso estás tan furiosa con Jake. Porque él más que nadie debería entenderte.

Y, por todo eso, hay veces que tienes unas ganas enormes de chillarle a Seth, de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de felicidad de su cara. Vamos a ver, ¿por qué tiene que estar alegre? Su padre ha muerto, es un licántropo y, para colmo de males, ¡es amigo de un vampiro! Tiene motivos de sobra para deprimirse. Pero no, sigue estando tan alegre como siempre, paseando de un lado para otro esa sonrisa estúpida. Y tienes miedo. Mucho miedo.

Tienes miedo porque Seth es una persona alegre. Porque él derrocha energía y juventud, desborda felicidad, y tú lo único que transmites es odio y furia. Tarde o temprano él acabará hastándose, largándose y dejándote completamente sola. Y a pesar de todo, sigues teniendo un corazón, el corazón de esa chica enamorada y despreocupada que ha quedado enterrada bajo una capa de odio y rencor, pero que sigue ahí, temerosa de quedarse sola, de ser olvidada, odiada más lo que es ahora. Por eso le chillas a Seth cada vez que lo pillas hablando con esa Swan. Porque temes que te deje. Y a pesar de que tus temores son irracionales, dado Seth siempre será su hermano, tú ya has perdido a una hermana, y no quieres volver a pasar por eso, porque sencillamente serás incapaz de soportarlo. E intentas reducir los comentarios hirientes dirigidos hacia Seth. Lo intentas con todas tus fuerzas. Aunque no se note.

-Te decía que la fecha de la boda de Sam y Emily se acerca y que como Dama de Honor deberías intentar colaborar.

-Debería-matizó Leah, con un tono cargado de veneno. Seth suspiró con paciencia mientras la veía entrar en la casa. Harta. Frustrada. Molesta. Sola. Y, sobre todo, incomprendida.

**Nota: esto me salió así porque sí, sin planearlo. Después de pasarme toda la tarde escribiendo un romance, estaba agotada, y para relajarme me puse a escribir lo primero que tenía en la cabeza: la primera frase. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando empecé a hablar de Leah. Este personaje no me gusta especialmente, aunque bien es verdad que nunca había intentado ponerme en su lugar. No puedo asegurar la calidad de este fic (lo escribí de carrerilla, sin una idea fija y las palabras me vinieron solas) pero me gustó, así que antes de que pueda arrpentirme mejor lo cuelgo xD. Creo que voy a seguir escribiendo viñetas de este tipo sobre los personajes, aunque no prometo nada.**

**Se piden reviews y se aceptan tomatazos y amenazas de muerte (más vale algo que nada)**


End file.
